This specification generally relates to the dynamic loading of code modules.
Performance is a key concern for mobile web applications. For instance, it is particularly desirable to maintain a short startup time when loading resources (e.g., JavaScript resources). As more and more features are added to web applications, the amount of JavaScript code that is used by these web applications continues to dramatically increase, making it difficult to achieve the desired, short startup times.